The New Guy
by CommGrl2
Summary: Luke's nephew comes to Stars Hollow and hits it off with Rory chapter 15 'Bon Jovi' is now up!
1. First encounter

The New Guy  
  
Rory and Lorelai are walking to Luke's, "So then he said 'if I had a dime for every woman I met that was a pretty as you I'd have a dime.' Isn't that cool?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"That is so corny!" Rory laughed.  
  
"Yeah well thats when I turned it off."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe you watch it." She said as they walked into Luke's.  
  
"Whats better than seeing a millionare woman have 25 men, who are very hot I might add, chase after her?" Lorelai asked, sitting down at the counter.  
  
Luke turns around and looks like deth warmed over, "Geez Luke are you okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
He hands her and Rory a cup of coffee and doesent respond.  
  
Rory and Lorelai look at eachother, "What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nothing." He grumbled.  
  
Jess comes down the stairs and walks right out the door, "Uh Luke who was that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"My nephew, Jess." Luke said.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He lives here now."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Oh."  
  
"He didn't have a place to go." Luke said.  
  
"It's nice of you to take him in." Rory chimmed in.  
  
"Yeah." Luke said, going back to work.  
  
Rory took a gulp of her coffee and then stood up, "I'm off to Lane's."  
  
Lorelai kissed the air in Rory's direction, "See ya' babe."  
  
[Cut to the Kim's]  
  
Rory walks in and calls for Lane, "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here, behind the...I don't know what it is." Lane said.  
  
Rory smiled and followed her voice, "Hey."  
  
When Lane saw Rory she clapped, "Good job."  
  
Rory sat down next to Lane, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing new." Lane said.  
  
"I'm going to the book store, wanna come?"  
  
Lane shook her head, "I have to stay here and study."  
  
Rory nodded, "Okay, well I'll let you get back to..." Rory picked up the book and read the cover, "World history."  
  
Lane nodded and smiled, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Rory stood up from her chair and smiled, "Any time."  
  
"Bye." Lane called out as Rory left.  
  
[Cut to the book store]  
  
"Hey Joe, any new books?" Rory asked as she walked in.  
  
The man behind the desk shook his head, "Not since Tuesday."  
  
Rory nodded and went to the back of the store and picked up a book, "Joe, when did you get this in?"  
  
"Get what in?" He asked.  
  
"Howl." She replied.  
  
"Oh, we've had it about a week." He told her.  
  
She nodded, "Okay." She sat down in a chair in the corner and started to read it.  
  
"Have you ever read it before?" A male voice asked her.  
  
Still engrossed in the book she simply shook her head.  
  
"It's really good." He said.  
  
Rory looked up and found a pair of brown eyes looking down at her, "Hi."  
  
He smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Jess."  
  
She nodded, "Luke's nephew." She stated.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"I was at Luke's when you left this morning, he told me who you are." He looked sad to her, she could tell he tried not to let the hurt show but she could see it in his eyes.  
  
He nodded, "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Rory." She held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rory." He said, shaking her hand.  
  
"You too Jess." She said with a smile, "So have you read this?" She asked, holding up Howl.  
  
He smiled and nodded, "I just told you it was good, how could I have an opinion on it if I've never read it?" He asked.  
  
She blushed a little, "Right."  
  
"What is there to do around here for fun?" He asked.  
  
"You're doing it." She said.  
  
"Books, thats it?" He asked, sure he liked reading, but he did like doing other stuff too.  
  
"I could show you around if you want." She offered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
[Cut to outside Luke's]  
  
"And here is Luke's." Rory said.  
  
"I think I've been here brfore." Jess said.  
  
Rory nodded, "I bet you have, everybody who is anybody hangs out here." She said with a smile.  
  
"Of corse." Jess agreed.  
  
Rory looked at her watch, "I have to go."  
  
Jess nodded, "Okay, well thanks for showing me around."  
  
"No problem." She said as she walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: What do you think so far? I have a good idea for the next chapter so it should be up in the next day or so. Peace Out, Commgrl2 Ü 


	2. Bitter memories

[Gilmore house later that night]  
  
Rory was reading in the living room when Lorelai came home, "Hey babe."  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
Lorelai walked over to Rory and sat down next to her, "Have fun today?"  
  
"Yeah, I went to the book store and Luke's nephew was there so I showed him around town." Rory told her.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Is he nice?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems sad about something, but I bet he just misses his home."  
  
"Don't you think you would?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Let's go to Luke's and eat." Lorelai said, standing up.  
  
"Okay."  
  
[Cut to outside Doosie's]  
  
Dean is walking out of the store with a bag of trash when Lorelai and Rory walk by.  
  
"Great." Rory said under her breath when she saw Dean, "Hi."  
  
Dean took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Hi."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as they passed him, she had grown to hate him in the last few weeks, she had broken up with him because he was always asking her where she was going and who she was going with.  
  
*~Flashback to a month and a half earlier~*  
  
Rory and Dean are at Luke's eating breakfast, "What do you want to do today?" He asked.  
  
"I have to go to Hartford." Rory told him.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "It's Saturday, why do you have to go today?"  
  
"I have some stuff to do for the Franklin." She told him.  
  
He looked amgry, "I don't believe this, who else will be there?" He asked.  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Thats it?"  
  
Rory nodded, "It's not that big a deal Dean."  
  
"You are always doing stuff for school" He said, doing the rabbit ears around the word 'school'.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, getting fed up with the third degree.  
  
"Whatever you want it to mean." He said in an icy tone.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Go away."  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Fine." He siad, getting up and walking out of the diner.  
  
*~End of flashback~*  
  
When the girls got to Luke's they sat down at a table and ordered, "So how are things going with Jess?" Lorelai asked Luke.  
  
"Fine." He said.  
  
"You look really tired." She told him.  
  
"I've been working all day." He shot back at her, it came out more cruel than he intended.  
  
Lorelai was taken aback by his tone, "Sorry." She said.  
  
Luke's face sofened, "I'm sorry, I'm tired and crabby."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "It's okay, Rory gets like that sometimes." she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said, hitting her mom on the arm.  
  
Luke smiled a little, "Want some more coffee?" He asked.  
  
Both of the girls held up their cups, "Thanks." Lorelai said.  
  
After a while Jess came down for something to eat. He looked different to Rory, more distant than he had earlier that day.  
  
"Can I just have a cheeseburger and some fries?" He asked.  
  
Luke nodded and Jess sat down at the counter, He hadn't seen Rory and her mom sitting at a table until he sat down and looked around.  
  
Rory got up from er seat and walked over to him, "Wanna join us?" She asked.  
  
Jess shook his head, "No thanks." He said, holding up a book, "I'm just gonna read."  
  
Rory nodded, "Okay, see ya' later." She returned to her table and sat down.  
  
"Real nice." Lorelai mocked.  
  
"He's acting different." Rory said. 


	3. Missing her well sorta

[Cut to Gilmore Girls house]  
  
The next morning Lorelai was sitting at the table while Rory was making coffee, "I say we should just go to Luke's for breakfast." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai stood up and smiled, "coffee."  
  
Rory smiled, "And a danish."  
  
Lorelai grabbed her coat, "Let's go."  
  
"I'm right behind ya." Rory said  
  
[Cut to Luke's]  
  
Luke and Jess are behing the counter, Jess is working on a toaster and Luke is pouring coffee for a guy at the counter.  
  
"Morning." Lorelai said as they walked in and sat down at a table.  
  
Luke looked up and smiled, "Hey."  
  
"You look better than yesterday." Lorelai said when Luke brought them their coffee.  
  
Luke nodded, "I slept better."  
  
Jess in the backgroung, "Yesss, who wants toast?" He asked.  
  
Rory smiled and looked over at him, he was holding up a golden slice of toast, "Way to go." She said in a sarcastic tone, "You made toast."  
  
He pointed at her with the toast, "None for you little missy." He said before taking a bite, "Yum."  
  
Rory laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm heart broken, really."  
  
Jess nodded, "I know."  
  
"What's it gonna be ladies?" Luke asked.  
  
"I want a cherry danish." Rory said.  
  
"Oh, me too." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke nodded and walked over to the counter.  
  
'Well, well, well aren't the little flirt?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh please let me have some toast." Lorelai said in a breathy voice.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Rory said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Two cherry danishes." Luke said, "Oh and Jess sent this over." Luke said, handing Rory a slice of bread, "He said to toast your own."  
  
Lorelai started to giggle when Rory kicked her under the table, "Owww."  
  
"Not a word." Rory warned, pointing her finger at her.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Lorelai said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Rory nodded, "Right."  
  
[Cut to the bridge]  
  
Jess is sitting on the bridge letting his feet hang just above the water, "Hey." A female voice said from behind him.  
  
Jess turned around and saw Rory standing there, "Hi."  
  
It looked like he had been about to cry, "You okay?" She asked.  
  
Jess nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Rory sat down next to him, "You sure?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You don't much want to be here do you?" She asked.  
  
"I miss New York, my mom, my friends." He said.  
  
Rory nodded, "I bet."  
  
His eyes were welling up with tears, "It sucks, ya know?"  
  
"What does?" She asked.  
  
"This." He siad in a soft tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"She died just like that." He said.  
  
"Who?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess nodded, "My mom."  
  
Rory put her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry."  
  
"She did it to herself." He said, "I came home from school on Wendsday and she had slit her wrist."  
  
"Oh." Rory sighed, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He shook his head, "We were never really close."  
  
"But still."  
  
He wiped his eyes and sighed, "She liked to party and drink." He told her, "She didn't even know who my father is."  
  
"I don't know my father, I know who he is but we never talk, I never even see him." Rory said.  
  
"That sucks." He said.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your mom." She said.  
  
He gave her a small smile, "Thanks."  
  
They sat there for a while not saying anything, just sitting there enjoying the company of eachother. 


	4. Hemmingway and Shel Silverstein

[Cut to Gilmore house]  
  
The next morning Lorelai went into Rory's room to wake her up, "It's Monday." She said in a chipper voice, "If you get up now we can still make it to Luke's for breakfast."  
  
Rory sat up, her eyes still closed, "I'm up."  
  
"Shake a leg, we have places to go." Lorelai said as she walked back into the Kitchen.  
  
Rory rolled out of bed and quickly got ready for school, "Ready." She announced as she walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Let's go." Lorelai said.  
  
[Cut to Luke's]  
  
"Jess get a move on!" Luke yelled up to Jess from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Luke." Lorelai said as they walked into the diner.  
  
"Morning." He said, "I mean it Jess!" Luke yelled back up the stairs.  
  
"First day at school?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke nodded, "What'll it be this morning?"  
  
"Pancakes." Lorelai said.  
  
"Eggs and bacon." Rory told him.  
  
Luke nodded and turned around and almost ran right into Jess.  
  
"I'm up." He said.  
  
"Morning Jess." Rory said.  
  
Jess looked over at her and smiled, "Morning."  
  
Luke handed Jess a rag, "Wipe down the empty tables."  
  
Jess nodded and started wiping the tables, "Did you buy Howl on Saturday?" He asked Rory.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No, why?"  
  
"I have an extra copy if you want it." He said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She said with a smile.  
  
"No problem"  
  
Rory smiled and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"He's giving you a book, how romantic." Lorelai said when Jess got out of earshot.  
  
"Mom." Rory warned, "What if he hears you?"  
  
[Luke's fifteen minutes later]  
  
"Wanna go get that book now?" Jess asked after Rory had finished her breakfast.  
  
"Sure." She said, standing up.  
  
When they got upstairs it was clear to Rory that two guys lived there.  
  
"It's kinda a mess." Jess told her.  
  
Rory shook her head, "It's fine."  
  
He samiled at her, "Thanks for being so nice."  
  
"It's not that messy." She told him.  
  
"No not that, thanks for being so nice to me since I got here, and last night." He said.  
  
She gave him a sad smile, "No problem."  
  
He opened a box that had been taped up since he had gotten there on Friday and looked through all the books, "Not in this one." He said pushing it out of his way and opening another one.  
  
Rory sat down on his bed and started looking at the contents of the box, She was impressed by his collection, "Hemmingway?" She asked.  
  
Jess turned around and saw her looking through the box, "Yeah so?"  
  
"He's sitting next to Shel Silverstein." She said as she picked up A Light In The Attic.  
  
"The saddest thing I ever did see was a woodpecker reckin' at a plastic terr. He looked at me. and "friend," says he, "Things ain't as sweet as they used to be." page 83." He said.  
  
Rory turned to that page and saw a picture of a woodpecker on a tree, she read the poem and smiled, "Thats cute." She said.  
  
"I got that from my mom on my ninth birthday." He told her.  
  
Rory smiled and set it back down in the box, "My favorite book when I was little was Where The Wild Things Are." She said.  
  
"It's in one of these boxes." Jess said, "Found it." He said, pulling Howl from a box and handing it to Rory.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a smile.  
  
"Rory." Lorelai called from down stairs, "School."  
  
Rory stood up, "Thanks for the book." She said with a smile, "See ya."  
  
AN: I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update but I was out of town for over a week and I didn't get to update while I was gone. I did however come up with lots of ideas for some new stuff which should be up soon. Don't forget to review! 


	5. Old grades

[Cut to Chilton same day]  
  
Rory was sitting at a table eating lunch when she remembered the book she had in her bag, she pulled it out and began to read it. She was on the second page when Paris sat down beside her, "I got a B on my history project." She said in a stunned voice.  
  
Rory looked at her as if she had two heads, "What history project?"  
  
"The one I did on Brazil in fourth grade." She said.  
  
Now Rory was really looking at her funny, "That was like eight years ago."  
  
Paris nodded searously, "Havrard is going to look at those grades, I may as well go to the Krispy Kreme University."  
  
"Breath Paris." Rory said.  
  
Paris took a deep breath, "Right."  
  
"If it makes you feel better..." Rory paused for effect, "I got a C plus on a project in third grade."  
  
Paris' jaw dropped, "You got a C?"  
  
"Plus." Rory added.  
  
"Harvard looks at those grades." Paris started to panic again.  
  
"Are you editor of the Franklin? Are you Student Body President?" Rory asked.  
  
Prais nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Are you not at the top of our class?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm tied with you." Paris told her.  
  
"Okay, are WE not at the top of our class?" She asked.  
  
Paris nodded, "We are." She said.  
  
"Havrard looks at that stuff too." Rory assured her.  
  
"You're right." Paris said.  
  
Rory nodded and started eating again, "I know."  
  
[Cut to outside Luke's]  
  
"So I told her about the C I got that time." Rory told her mother.  
  
"C plus." Lorelai corrected.  
  
"Right." Rory nodded, "Anyways, I think I calmed her down."  
  
Lorelai opened the door to Lukes and smiled, "Aren't you just special."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sat down at a table.  
  
"OK!" Jess yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Rory watched as Jess stormed out of Luke's, "Okay."  
  
"What was that about?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke sighed, "He cut school."  
  
Rory sat there for a second, "I'll see you at home mom." She said as she stood up.  
  
"Oh." Lorelai whined, "I wanted to sit by the window and make fun of what people are wearing."  
  
"I'll see you at home." Rory repeated.  
  
[Cut to the bridge]  
  
Rory sees Jess sitting there reading, "Is this a private party?" She asked.  
  
He turned around and saw her standing there, "Hi."  
  
She walked closer to him and sat down, "What are you reading?" She asked.  
  
He held up his copy of Howl, "Have you started it yet?"  
  
"I started to but a girl from school was having a meltdown right in front of me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Kinda distracting?" He asked.  
  
"Just a little." She laughed.  
  
He smiled for a second but it faded fast, "It's a good book." He said, his tone suddenly turning dark.  
  
"How was your day?" She asked, trying not to be pushy.  
  
"Nothing earth shattering." He said.  
  
Rory nodded, "Same here."  
  
Jess smirked at her, he liked the way she tried not to pry.  
  
"What?" She asked blushing.  
  
He shook his head, "Nothin."  
  
"Do you want to do something?" She asked.  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"We could go see a movie." She said.  
  
Jess nodded, "Okay."  
  
AN: This chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it to but I had writers block and all I could think of was a new storyline I have been tossing around in my crazy, twisted, mixed up mind. Look for a new story in the next few days and I think I'm going to work on my other story More Than Just Friends very soon. Oh and don't forget to review because it makes me update faster when you do so go ahead and click the button and tell me what you think (You know you want to). Okay I'm done talking now... You know what to do. Ü 


	6. Late starts

[Cut to pizza place] After the movie Jess and Rory went for pizza, "So tell me about you and your dad." Jess said.  
  
Rory shrugged, "Not much to tell, he's never really been a big part in my life, he comes and goes." She said.  
  
"My mom was like that, we lived together but she was gone so much that it was almost like we didn't know eachother." He told her.  
  
"Luke was always like a father to me, he's been there for me every time I've needed a father." Rory confessed.  
  
"Really?" Jess asked.  
  
She nodded, "When I was younger I use to hope that he and my mom would get married."  
  
"Huh ya know come to think of it they would be good for eachother." He said, "I mean just watching them pretend to fight about coffee and stuff."  
  
Rory smiled, "They'll never admit it."  
  
Jess shook his head, "Nope."  
  
Rory looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh, it's 9:34."  
  
Jess stood up and dropped some money on the table, "Let's go."  
  
[Cut to Gilmore driveway] Jess walked her to the door Rory thought he was going to kiss her, "I uh..." Her mind was going blank, "Um..."  
  
Jess smiled, "See ya' tomorrow Rory." He turned and headed down the front steps and then turned and waved before he left.  
  
Rory opened the door and walked inside, "Mom?"  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai called out.  
  
Rory walked up to her mother's bedroom, "What are you doing?" She asked when she saw the pile of junk in the floor.  
  
"Cleaning out my closet, it's a mess." Lorelai said, "Hey, where have you been?"  
  
"I went out with Jess."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"  
  
Rory blushed, "We went to a movie and then for pizza."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Sure." She said in a sacrastic tone.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Rory said as she turned to leave the room.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No." Rory said as she walked out.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
[Cut to Rory's room] Ror was asleep when her alarm clock went off, "Ugh." She hit a button and it stopped so she rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
[Three and a half hours later] Rory opened her eyes and lookrd at her clock, "CRAP!" She jumped out of bed and raced up to her mom's room, "Get up it's 9:03"  
  
Lorelai shot up, "What?"  
  
Rory nodded, "I thought I hit snooze."  
  
Lorelai got up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower, "Did you have any big tests today?" She asked from the bathroom.  
  
"No." Rory yelled.  
  
"Okay then it's no big deal if you miss today." Lorelai said before turning on the shower.  
  
"Miss a whole day?" She asked.  
  
"By the time you got there it would be half over,at the least."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Fine."  
  
[Cut to the book store]  
  
"Hey Joe." Rory said when she walke in.  
  
"What are you doing here Rory?" The man asked.  
  
"I slept late and missed half of my classes." She told him.  
  
"Oh." He nodded and went back to his work.  
  
Rory walked to the back of the store and saw Jess sitting in a chair reading a book, "Hey."  
  
Jess looked up at her, "Hi."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" He asked.  
  
"Good point, I slept late." She told him.  
  
He nodded, "Good excuse, mind if I use it?" He asked with a smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes and picked up a book, "Get your own."  
  
"Okay, Uncle Luke, Rory held me at gun point and told me I had to skip school with her."  
  
Rory smiled, "Oh please."  
  
"You wanna go to New York?" He asked her.  
  
Rory laughed, "Oh sure."  
  
"I'm not kidding, we can be back tonight." He said.  
  
"How would we get there?" She asked.  
  
"I hear bus is a good way...unless you have wings." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said.standing up from her seat.  
  
Jess looked surprised, "Really?"  
  
Rory nodded her head, "Yeah." 


	7. Meeting New York

The bus ride was long and by the time they got to New York, Rory was about to starve, "I'm hungry."  
  
Jess nodded, "Okay come with me." He headed down the street.  
  
When they got to Washington Square Park he smiled, "We have hot dogs." He said pointing to a stand selling hot dogs, "Or we can have hot pretzels." He said as he pointed to another stand.  
  
"Pretzel." She said with a smile.  
  
Jess nodded and walked over to the vendor, "Two."  
  
The man handed Jess two pretzels and Jess paid him, "This is so fun." Rory squealed.  
  
Rory's excitement amused Jess, "It's a pretzel."  
  
"From New York City." Rory pointed out.  
  
Jess nodded, "Yes it is."  
  
"What are we going to do first?" She asked.  
  
"Eat." He said as he sat down on a bench.  
  
Rory sat down next to him, "Thanks for bringing me here."  
  
"No problem, I wanted to come." He told her.  
  
After they finished their lunch Jess took her around town and showed her some of his favorite places, A book store, a record store, Times Square, "Where is TRL?" Rory asked with a smile.  
  
Jess pointed out a building across the street from them, "Right there."  
  
"Have you ever been?" She asked.  
  
Jess shook his head, "Nah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess it just wasn't that big a deal to me." He told her.  
  
Rory nodded, "Let's go see the Statue Of Liberty."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They took the boat out to the statue and Rory was amazed at how big it really was, "Wow."  
  
"It's been forever since I've been here." Jess told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded, "Tourist trap."  
  
"Oh, well I think it's cool."  
  
Jess smirlde, "You would."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked.  
  
"You're a tourist." He said.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Let me show you where I lived."  
  
Rory nodded, "Okay."  
  
Jess took her to a run down part of the city, "See that place over there?" He asked as he pointed out a fish market.  
  
"Yeah." Rory nodded.  
  
"I worked there with old man Waters." He said, "Oh and over there is where the younger kids get together in the summer and play baseball."  
  
Rory smiled, she could tell he liked being back in his neighborhood.  
  
"That's miss Rosilini over there with the four little boys." Jess waved and the lady headed over to them.  
  
"Jess." She gave him a hug and a kiss on each cheek, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing good, miss Rosilini I want you to meet Rory Gilmore, she's a friend of mine." Jess said.  
  
Rory smiled and held her hand out for the woman to shake.  
  
"Oh doll I don't shake hands, I hug." Miss Rosilini said as she pulled Rory into an embrace.  
  
Rory was shocked at how nice this woman was, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh Jess she is a doll." The woman said.  
  
Jess nodded, "That she is."  
  
"Oh I have to get the boys home, you take care, nice to meet you." She said as she walked off.  
  
Rory smiled, "Wow, she's nice."  
  
"Not everyone from NewYork is mean." Jess said with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
Jess took her all over his neighborhood and they saw several people that Jess knew.  
  
"Jess baby." Miss Rosilini called from her appartment window, "You two come on up."  
  
Jess and Rory walked up the stairs to her appartment, "She'll have dinner made for us." Jess said with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded, "She loved to cook for people."  
  
"What are you two standing out here for? I have dinner made for you." She said as she opened the door.  
  
Rory smiled and looked at jess, "This is so cool."  
  
After dinner Jess looked at his watch, "Oh... Rory we're gonna miss our bus if we don't leave right now."  
  
Rory grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch, "Oh man."  
  
"You kids need to go catch your bus. You come back soon and I'll feed ya' again." The woman said.  
  
Jess and Rory hurried across town and were the last two people to get on the bus, "That was close." Jess said.  
  
Rory smiled at him, "Thanks for today."  
  
He shook his head, "Thanks for coming with me."  
  
When they pulled into Stars Hollow it was about nine and Jess walked her home, "I'll see you at Luke's tomorrow."  
  
Rory nodded snd smiled as she looked into his eyes, they looked happier than they had since she had met him, "Okay."  
  
He couldn't break the gaze, "Yeah, tomorrow it is."  
  
"Tomorrow." She didn't want to look away either.  
  
"I should be getting back to Luke's." He said finally looking away.  
  
"Yeah." Rory watched as he walked down the steps and then she walked into the house.  
  
AN: What are you thinking? Do you hate it? Do you love it? Click the "Go"button and tell me. If you hate it I might rewrite this chapter. Anyways REVIEW! 


	8. Sleepy Hollow?

When Rory walked in Lorelai was sitting on the couch looking at a book, "Hey, what did you do today?'  
  
"Jess and I went to New York." Rory said, like it was normal.  
  
Lorelai turned around and looked at her, "Huh?"  
  
"We went to New York." She said again.  
  
"Yeah I got that part, the part I missed is why." She said.  
  
Rory sat down next to her mother and told her all about the day.  
  
"And you were worried about missing a day of school." Lorelai joked when Rory had finished.  
  
Rory's eyes got wide, "I man! I forgot about missing school."  
  
"Rory, it was one single day, you'll love, uh live." She quickly corrected.  
  
Rory smiled, "I did have a good time today."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Rory said, getting up for the couch.  
  
"Ohhh." Lorelai whined.  
  
Rory shook her finger at her mother, "No! We overslept today, we can't do that again."  
  
Lorelai sighte as she stood up, "Fine mother."  
  
"Thats right, now go to bed." Rory ordered as she pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Luke's for breakfast tomorrow?" Lorelai asked as she walked up to her room.  
  
"Sounds great." Rory said as she started to head to her room. She passed by the desk and picked up the phone and started to dial but then pressed the end button before she finished dialing the number. She nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang, "Hello." She answered.  
  
"Hey." Jess siad on the other end.  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
"You picked up fast." He said.  
  
Rory smiled, "I was about to put in in the charger, you almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight." He told her, he really just wanted to hear her voice again, "Hey do you have The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" She asked.  
  
"I did but I can't find it, can I borrow yours?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll bring it tomorrow. Why the sudden interest in it?" She asked.  
  
"I could care less about the book I just wanted to talk to you." He admitted.  
  
This cought Rory off guard, "Oh, you don't have to have an excues to talk to me." She said.  
  
"Huh, good to know."  
  
Rory smiled, she was really starting to like this guy, "Hey Jess, I gotta go to bed now, but I'll see ya' tomorrow at Luke's. Do you want me to bring the book?" She aksed.  
  
"Sure. Goodnight Rory."  
  
"Night Jess." They hung up and Rory smiled.  
  
She couldn't believe he had called her, she was going to call him but decided not to, and he called!  
  
AN: Short I know, but I worked today and I'm really tired, I'll write more soon. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll write another chapter so click the "GO" button and tell me what you think. 


	9. Why did you call?

A/N: I know you guys must really hate my guts because it's been so long since I've updated but with school and work and everything going on in my life I never seem to have enough hours in the day. Anyways here is the next chapter...  
  
[Gilmore kitchen the next morning]  
  
"Okay I'll be there soon." Lorelai said on the phone, "No don't do anything until I get there." She looked over at rory and rolled her eyes, "Okay bye." She removed the phone from her ear and stuck her tongue out at the recever.  
  
"I'm eating breakfast alone aren't I?" Rory asked.  
  
"Fraid so kiddo." Lorelai said standing up frpm the table.  
  
"See you tonight." Rory said as she stood up too.  
  
"I'll bring the pizza."  
  
Rory nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
[Luke's]  
  
"Mornin' Rory." Luke said when she entered the diner.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"So you skipped school with Jess yesterday?" He asked, filling a coffee cup up for her.  
  
"I overslept so I missed about half of my classes and I ended up at the book store and he was there." She tried to explain.  
  
Luke nodded, "And then you ended up in New York?"  
  
"Um..." Rory couldn't tell if he was angry or not.  
  
"Leave her alone, I asked her to go with me." Jess said from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.  
  
Rory smiled at Jess, "Thanks."  
  
"Did you order yet?" He asked.  
  
"chocolate covered doughnut." She said.  
  
Jess nodded, "Coming right up."  
  
"So are you going to go to school today?" She asked as she took the doughnut from him.  
  
"What's the point?" He asked.  
  
"To learn."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I already know everything they are gonna teach me."  
  
"If you say so." She said taking her doughnut and coffee and leaving.  
  
Jess stood there for a second and then went upstairs.  
  
[Stars Hollow High]  
  
Jess walked into the office and handed the woman behind the desk a slip of paper, "Jess Mariano." The woman read.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You were suppose to be here on Monday." She said.  
  
He nodded, "Yes ma'am."  
  
She pointed to some chairs, "Take a seat."  
  
[Gilmore house that night]  
  
Rory was eating pizza in the livingroom while Lorelai was doing something on a laptop computer, "No!" She shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lorelai was pressine keys, "I lost it!"  
  
"Lost what?"  
  
"The thing I was working on, it's gone." Lorelai was frantic.  
  
Rory took the laptop from her mother and pressed a few keys and handed it back to her, "There ya' go."  
  
"Yay! You are my favorite daughter."  
  
"You say that to all your daughters." Rory said as she got up to get more coke.  
  
"But I only mean it with you."  
  
When Rory got to the kitchen the phone rang, "I got it." she called to her mother, "Hello."  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"Dad?'  
  
"Yea, how are you kiddo?"  
  
She couldn't believe he was calling her, "Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What did you call for?" She asked, getting to the point.  
  
"Well it's almost spring break and I was thinking that maybe you would come visit."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Oh." he said a little disappointed.  
  
"Yea sorry." She siad in a sorta harsh tone.  
  
"It's okay, you have a life."  
  
"Yeah I do." He wanted her to spend her spring break with him???  
  
"Well I just wanted to check in on ya', you know just see what you're up to."  
  
"School." She stated.  
  
"Chilton still working out for you?"  
  
"It's great, but I've gotta go."  
  
"Oh okay, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye." She hung up before he could say bye.  
  
"Who was that?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad." Rory said coldly.  
  
Lorelai looked shocked, "What did he want?"  
  
"He wanted me to visit him for spring break."  
  
Lorelai's eyes got wide, "Thanks for asking me Chris."  
  
"Don't worry, I said no."  
  
"If you want to go..."  
  
"No." Rory said before walking into her room.  
  
A/N: A little longer than the other chapters but not as much Rory Jess stuff going on. No need to worry b/c I have a plan! REVIEW or I won't tell you what my plan it :) Peace out, commgrl2 


	10. Breaking down

A/N: I'm trying to do better about updates! Anyways Thanks for the reviews I love getting them, it's like christmas when I open my inbox and it says I have reviews waiting for me :)  
  
[Rory's room]  
  
She walked into her room and closed the door behind her, she didn't want to talk about her dad, she hated him. She picked up a book from her desk, 'Howl' she still hadn't gotten past the second page. She sat down and started from where she had left off when Paris was freaking out.  
  
A half an hour later she was on page three, it's not that Howl wasn't good it was just that she couldn't get her dad off her mind. She finally put the book down and went to bed, knowing that at the rate she was reading she wouldn't be done until New Years 2010.  
  
[Rory's room the next morning]  
  
"Get up get up get out of bed it's time to get up you sleepy head!" Lorelai sang as she danced around Rory's room.  
  
Rory just covered her head with her covers, "Go back to bed!"  
  
Lorelai ploped down on Rory's bed, "You know if I do we'll miss breakfast at Luke's."  
  
Rory uncovered her head and opened her eyes, "Okay." She slowly got up and got ready for school.  
  
[Luke's]  
  
"Fill us up Luke." Lorelai said as she sat down at the counter.  
  
Luke set two mugs down on the counter and filled them with coffee, "I'm assuming you want food with your coffee."  
  
"Waffles." Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
Rory was lost in her own little world thinking, "Ror?" Lorelai finally brok her form her trance.  
  
"French toast." She said, still half dazed.  
  
Luke nodded and went to the back.  
  
"Rory hunny are you okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory plastered on a fake smile, "Fine."  
  
"Yeah so was Sam in Life as a House, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
"Are you still upset about your dad calling?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Rory snapped.  
  
Lorelai nodded and went back to drinking her coffee.  
  
"Luke take your orders yet?" Jess asked as he walked over to them.  
  
Rory looked up at him and her face sofened a little, "Yea." She said.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
She nodded but her eyes told him she was lying, "Hey I have that CD upstairs if you still want to borrow it." He said.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah thanks." She turned to her mom, "I'll be right back."  
  
[The appartment]  
  
"Whats the matter?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory averted eye contact, she had only known this guy a few days but she felt safe, comfortable around him, "My dad called yesterday."  
  
His eyes got wide, "The same one that you never talk to?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "He wanted me to spend spring break with him."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I said I was busy. He's given false hope so many times and then just dropped it, he'll say 'Oh I'll come see you next week' and never does. Or what about the last time he was here, 'I want to stay here and be a part of your life' but then Sherry calls and says she's pregnant and he goes back home to her." Rory finally takes in a breath.  
  
Jess didn't know what to do, she was breaking down right in front of him and he didn't know how to help her, Are you okay didn't seem like the thing to say at the time so he just put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch.  
  
"I feel like such a jerk telling you this." She said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because here I am saying hey I know my dad and he wants to see me and I don't want to." She said, letting a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
Jess just shook his head, "So."  
  
Rory looked up at him and smiled, "So why aren't you telling me I should go see him?"  
  
"Thats up to you, what gives me the right to tell you to go see him?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, "I figured you would say something like You're lucky to know who your dad is, go see him."  
  
"Is that what you want me to say?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
Jess reached over and picked up a CD that was sitting on the table, "This is what we came up here for."  
  
Rory took the CD, "The Clash?"  
  
Jess nodded, "Trust me."  
  
Rory smiled and stood up, "Ok."  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you wish it dead? I won't know until you review and let me know so click the GO button!!! 


	11. heart to heart

I'm not getting many reviews here people :( I love opening my inbox to find reviews so please review and let me know if you liked it or not. Now on with chapter 11....  
  
[Luke's]  
  
Rory and Jess walked back down to the diner, Rory was looking at the CD, "Lost in the supermarket?"  
  
"You'll like it." Jess assured her.  
  
"If you say so." Rory said as she sat down next to Lorelai.  
  
"The Clash?" Lorelai asked, looking at the CD.  
  
"Ya never know." Rory said, "It could be good."  
  
The girls ate their breakfast and Lorelai could tell Rory felt better which in turn made Lorelai feel better. After they finished their breakfast Lorelai went to work and Rory headed for the bu to take her to school.  
  
"Cezar I'll be back in a second." Luke said before going upstairs.  
  
Jess was sitting at the table reading when Luke walked in with a smirk on his face, "What did you say to her?"  
  
Jess looked up at his uncle, "Huh?"  
  
"Rory, she was upset until you brought her up here to get that CD and then her mood changed, what did you do?" He asked again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jess said, getting up from the table.  
  
Luke followed him all over the appartment, "You know exactily what I'm talking about."  
  
Jess was grabbing books off his bed and putting them in a bag, "She was upset about something and I just listened to her."  
  
Luke pointed to the bag, "Moving out so soon?"  
  
"School."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows, "You're going?"  
  
"Yes." Jess said as he walked to the door.  
  
"We're not done here." Luke called out after Jess walked out.  
  
"Can't wait to finish." Jess called back.  
  
Luke shook his head and went back down to the diner.  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short but I'm sure I'll write some more later today! Please review I only got 7 total for the lats 2 chapters :( 


	12. To kill a mockingbird

AN: I'm having fun writing this story! I love the reviews I am getting and if you want something to happen in the story all you have to do is tell me in your reviews and I might just use it!  
  
KAT: LOL I'm dumb and you are right he is already in this story... I guess I need to get more than 4 hours of sleep a night. Anyways here is the NEW chapter 12.  
  
[Miss Patty's about a week later]  
  
"...so I move that we make every first and third Friday mowing days." Taylor said.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Babette said.  
  
"It'll keep the grass nice and short and the town of Stars Hollow looking..." Taylor stated.  
  
"Uniform." A man in the back spat out.  
  
"I get enough uniform at school." Rory whispered.  
  
"Stars Hollow is..."  
  
"Don't you mean TaylorVille." Lorelai said, cutting Taylor off.  
  
Luke half-smiled at Lorelai's statement, "This is stupid Taylor, we'll cut the grass when we feel like it."  
  
The whole room agreed with Luke, "We'll cut it when we want."  
  
One man even said something about never cutting his again just to spite Taylor.  
  
"Fine meeting over." Taylor relented.  
  
Rory and Lorelai headed out of the studio arm in arm, "Luke you got any coffee left?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It isn't fresh."  
  
"Is there pie?" She asked.  
  
"Cake."  
  
"We like cake." Rory chimed in.  
  
"Come on." Luke told them as he headed over to the diner.  
  
"Whats going on?" Jess asked when Rory went up to the counter.  
  
"Just got out of the town meeting." Rory told him as she sat down.  
  
"Huh, sounds like something out of To Kill A Mockingbird."  
  
"They're really very entertaning. Taylor wanted us to all cut our grass on the same day and nobody liked that idea."  
  
Jess nodded, "I'm sure. Coffee?" He asked, holding up a pot.  
  
"Fresh?" She asked.  
  
"Just made it." He told her.  
  
"In that case I'd love some."  
  
"Me too." Lorelai said as she sat down next to Rory.  
  
"Where did you go?" Rory asked.  
  
"Talking." Lorelai said.  
  
"Nice." Rory said before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Babette got a new cat." Lorelai looked around the counter like she was looking for something,  
  
"Something I can help you find?" Jess asked.  
  
"Cake, Luke said there was cake."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Jess said, heading to the back.  
  
Lorelai looked over at Rory, "I love him."  
  
"Only because he gives you coffee and cake." Rory teased, "What's the new cat's name?"  
  
"Oreo I think."  
  
AN: Well.....? What are you thinking? Please remember to review! The GO button is right there all you have to do is press it and say you love it, you hate it, you want me and my story to die. I'll never know unless you say so! 


	13. Jess to the rescue

AN: This story is sooo slow and I'm getting mad at the way it's turning out. I'm going to try and 'spice it up' with this chapter.  
  
[Gazebo the next day]  
  
Rory was reading when she herd someone come up the steps, "Hey."  
  
She looked up and saw Dean standing in front of her, "Hi."  
  
He pointed to the spot next to her, "Can I?"  
  
She scooted over a little, "Yea."  
  
"I hate the way things are between us right now." He said.  
  
Rory nodded, "Me too, but I think we needed some space."  
  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
  
"How are you?" She asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"I miss you." He said, getting to the point.  
  
That cought Rory off guard, "Oh, well I miss you too."  
  
Dean smiled, "Really?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Sure, I mean we had a lot of fun together."  
  
He put his hand on top of hers, "I think we can make it work between us if we gave it another shot."  
  
Rory didn't know what to say, she didn't want to be with Dean but she didn't want to hurt him either, "I uh..."  
  
"Rory!" Jess said as he walked up the steps.  
  
Rory jerked her hand away from Dean, 'THANK YOU JESS' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh sorry private party." Jess felt kinda bad for walking up on a private moment, he didn't even know she had a boyfriend.  
  
"It's okay hunny." She said looking at him as if to say HELP!  
  
Jess cought on fast, "I just wanted to know if you were ready to go, the movie starts in fifteen minutes."  
  
Rory nodded and looked over at Dean, "I'm sorry, I've gotta go."  
  
Dean nodded in shock, "Okay."  
  
Jess held his hand out to Rory and she took it, they walked away hand in hand leaving Dean at the gazebo.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said as soon as they got far enough away.  
  
Jess shook his head, "No problem."  
  
They were still holding hands even though they were out of sight of Dean, "So..."  
  
"Who was that?" Jess asked, curosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Dean, we went out for a while but we broke up a few months ago." She said.  
  
Jess nodded, "From the looks of things he didn't want to be broken up."  
  
Rory smiled, "He wanted to'give it another chance' and I just don't feel the same way." She told him.  
  
"Oh." He was kinda glad to know that she didn't want to be with that Dean guy, when he had walked up on them he had felt a ping of jealousy.  
  
[Gilmore home]  
  
Rory and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards when Lorelai walked in, "Mommys home." She said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"ROYAL FLUSH HA!" Jess said as he turned his cards to face Rory, "Hey Lorelai."  
  
Rory put her head on the table, "NOOOO!"  
  
"Having fun?" Lorelai asked as she put the pizza box down.  
  
"Loads." Jess said with a smile.  
  
"I brought Pizza and movies you wanna saty?" Lorelai asked looking over at Jess.  
  
"Nah I have to get to the diner and help Luke close up." Jess said, getting up from his seat.  
  
"See ya later hunny." Rory said with a grin.  
  
"Bye baby." Jess siad before kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"What was that?" Lorelai asked after Jess had left.  
  
"Nothing." She said with a sly grin... had he just kissed her?  
  
AN: REVIEW! 


	14. Milk maid

AN: Thanx go out to all my reviewers and to Queen Bee you rock girl!  
  
[Still the Gilmore house]  
  
"That was not nothing." Lorelai said as she sat down where Jess had just been sitting, "Spill."  
  
Rory grinned, "He saved me from Dean today."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows, "What did Dean do?"  
  
"I was reading at the gazebo and he came up and tried to hold my hand and said 'I think it'll work if we give it another chance.' But then Jess walked up and...I dunno I said something like 'Hey hunny.' and he cought on and we ended up leaving together... holding hands." Rory explained.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Sounds like fun."  
  
"I was just glad that he showed up, I didn't want to have to tell Dean that I didn't want to be with him." Rory got up and got a slice of pizza, "Want one?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
[Luke's the next day]  
  
"Jess!" Luke called from the front of the diner.  
  
Jess came out from the back, "What?" He asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"I need you to run to Doose's and get some milk." He said, handing Jess some money.  
  
Jess took the money and headed toward the door, "How many?"  
  
"Three."  
  
Jess nodded and walked out, letting the door close behind him.  
  
[Doose's]  
  
Jess was getting the milk when he felt someone tall standing behind him, he turned around and saw that Dean guy, "Hello."  
  
Dean smiled an aggravated (sp?) smile, "Hi."  
  
"I know this is suppose to be your line but, can I help you with something?" Jess asked, confused as to why Dean was just standing there staring at him.  
  
"You're the reason she broke up with me aren't you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Excues me?" Jess asked.  
  
Dean had his arms folded across his chest, "We were happy together and then you... Forget it." He said, turning around.  
  
"You guys broke up before I even moved here pal." Jess said, causing Dean to stop.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
[Walking down the streets of Stars Hollow]  
  
"...and the doctor said 'you aren't eating right.' isn't that funny?" Lorelai was laughing.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and kept walking, "Is that Jess coming out of Doose's?" She ran over to him and smiled, "Hey."  
  
Jess looked angry, "Hi."  
  
Rory could tell something was wrong, "What's the matter?'  
  
"Dean works in there." He said pointing to the market.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah." Then a look of panic washed over her face, "What happened?"  
  
"He came up and said something to me about being the reason you broke up with him." Jess said as they walked toward Luke's.  
  
Rory sighed, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jess shook his head, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Rory took one of the two bags Jess had, "Are there any doughnuts left?"  
  
"I think so." He said as they walked into the diner.  
  
Rory went and sat down at the table Lorelai was sitting at, "It was Jess."  
  
Lorelai nodded as she put down her coffee cup, "I figured."  
  
"Chocolate covered or glazed?" Jess asked from the counter.  
  
Rory wasn't paying attention, "Rory?" Jess called.  
  
Rory looked over at him, "Huh?"  
  
"Which one do you want." He asked, pointing to the doughnuts.  
  
"Glazed."  
  
"What was Jess doing at Doose's?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Getting milk, Dean was there."  
  
Lorelai's face dropped, "Oh no."  
  
Rory nodded, "Oh yeah, he said something to Jess about him being the reason we broke up."  
  
"You broke up before Jess even got here." Lorelai said, taking another sip of coffee, "Can I get one too?" She asked when Jess gave rory her doughnut.  
  
He nodded, "Chocolate covered or glazed?"  
  
She thought about it for a second, "Both."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
AN: Thats all for now I know it's a dumb place to end sorry. REVIEW!!! 


	15. Bon Jovi

I've had to write this chapter three times now because my computer keeps messing up and I have to start over...  
  
Anyways I wanted to thank ILoveJess and 1out of 3 (and all of your other screen names) because your reviews are great and I love you for them!  
  
[Rory's room Monday morning]  
  
"Wake up!" Lorelai said as she tapped Rory on the arm.  
  
Rory pulled the covers over her dead, "Go away."  
  
Lorelai shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Nope, school is out and we have plans."  
  
"I'm sleeping." Rory said, not moving.  
  
Lorelai pulled the covers off of Rory, "Not anymore."  
  
"Mean mommy." Rory tried to pull the covers back over her head but Lorelai held on to them.  
  
"We're going to New York."  
  
Rory let go of the covers, "Huh?"  
  
She nodded and held up two tickets, "Bon Jovi, tonight."  
  
Rory took the tickets, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"The thing is, we have one extra ticket cause Sookie can't go." Lorelai said, holding up another ticket, "Know anyone who would love to see Bon Jovi?"  
  
Rory smiled, "Lane!" She picked up the phone but put it back down, "She can't go."  
  
"Short call." Lorelai said, pointing to the phone.  
  
Rory shook her head, "I forgot her mom has her in a Bible class every night this week."  
  
"Bummer, I guess we're going to Hell."  
  
Rory sat there trying to think of someone to go with them, "What about Jess?"  
  
"What about him?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He could come, he knows his way around New York." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Does he like Bon Jovi?"  
  
Rory picked up the phone again, "We can find out."  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Hey Luke, is Jess around?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah hang on a second." Luke covered the phone with his hand, "Jess, Rory's on the phone."  
  
"Hey Rory." Jess said when he took the phone.  
  
"Hey, I have a question."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Do you like Bon Jovi?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, why?"  
  
"Well, we have tickets to his concert tonight in New York and we wanted to know if you wanted to come, so uh... do you?" She asked.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
Rory smiled, "Great, we'l be over around 3 to pick you up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"You have the hots for him." Lorelai said when Rory hung up.  
  
"What?"  
  
She nodded, "You know you do."  
  
"Do you want to go to Al's for lunch?" Rory asked.  
  
"Isn't he doing indian food this week?" Lorelai asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
AN: I'm going to try to do better about updates. 


End file.
